Ink compositions containing charged particles are used in a wide variety of applications such as toners in electrophotography printing, pigmented ink, electrophotographic displays as well as many other applications. Liquid electrophotographic printing is a specific type of electrophotographic printing where a liquid ink is employed in the process rather than a powder toner. A liquid electrophotographic ink composition is generally formed by grinding a carrier liquid, a resin, and a pigment to form an ink slurry. A charge adjuvant and a charge director may be mixed with the ink slurry after grinding. Ultimately, an electrophotographic ink is formed.